Smitty
Smitty the Brat is a minor antagonist from the 1941 film, Dumbo. When he sees Dumbo, he immediately starts making fun of his large ears and taunting him. Poor Dumbo, being just an infant, does not understand that Smitty has cruel intentions, and thinks it is a game, so he makes faces back at him. Mrs. Jumbo, Dumbo's mother, however, knows better and tries to get Smitty to stop. When he does not, she goes on a rampage, ruining the whole bigtop. Smitty is injured and is not seen again for the rest of the film. He is very similar in looks, voice, and behavior to Lampwick from the 1940 film Pinocchio. Physical appearance Smitty is tall, slender, and buck-toothed with curly orange hair, pink nose, and freckles. He wears both white beanie and shirt with lime stripes on each of them, blue jacket with red innards, blue pants with a red patch on his pants, and brown shoes. Personality He's an attitude to those who do not encourage in your own offspring, he is the arch-persecutor of the weak and unfavored. He is very similar in looks, voice, and behavior to Lampwick from the 1940 film Pinocchio. and Nelson from the 1990 TV show The Simpsons! Appearances 'Dumbo' When Smitty and his gang see Dumbo, the other boys immediately start laughing at Dumbo while Smitty makes fun of his large ears and taunting him. Poor Dumbo, being just an infant, does not understand that the Brat has cruel intentions, and thinks it is a game, so he makes faces back at him. Uttering the rallying cry of the stupid- "Nyah! Nyah!" - he initially taunts Dumbo by holding up his own jacket in imitation of the little elephant's big ears. Later, after Mrs. Jumbo, Dumbo's mother, tries to hide Dumbo from the bullies, he illegally enters the pen, drags Dumbo from under Mrs. Jumbo by his tail, blows in one of his ears, and then, most sadistically of all, finds humour among his peers when he stretches one of Dumbo's ears out as far as it will go before letting it go suddenly - an agonizing trick. Mrs. Jumbo grabs Smitty as he tries to run away and spanks him and goes on a rampage. Smitty is not seen again throughout the rest of the film after getting spanked by Mrs. Jumbo. 'Books' Smitty appeared in another Dumbo book from Golden House Books. In the book, Smitty makes fun of Dumbo when the little elephant trips and falls into the mud during the parade scene. When he calls Dumbo a 'klutzy elephant' Mrs. Jumbo loses her temper and grabs the boy by the scruff of his shirt and shacks him, making his candy and hat fall off. When he cries for help, the ringmaster puts Mrs. Jumbo in solitary confinement. Later, Smitty is being made fun of by the other kids who call him a crybaby for being grabbed by an elephant. Smitty storms off both mad and sad for being bullied by his peers. But then, he meets Timothy the mouse around the tents at the circus, he gets a lecture about being a bully and how it's wrong. Timothy then tells Smitty that Mrs. Jumbo was only trying to protect her baby from him and he points to Dumbo who is all alone, being teased by the other elephants. Realizing his mistake, and learning a lesson about bullying, Smitty goes to The Ringmaster and tells him that he made a mistake about Mrs Jumbo. In the end, Smitty is riding on Dumbo in the parade with Mrs Jumbo behind them. Category:Classics Category:Men Category:1940's introduction Category:Crazy villains Category:Dumbo Villains Category:Foolish Characters Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Comical Villains Category:Immature Villains Category:Children Category:Dimwits Category:Males Category:Animal Cruelty